La Amenaza del Covenant
by JISG 41947
Summary: El Covenant se prepara para una invasión contra la Infinity, pero termina combatiendo contra otras fuerzas, ¿Qué futuro le deparará?, Nuevas amistades y alianzas se formarán, una verdad será descubierta y un universo será salvado. Un viaje le deparará a esa nueva alianza
1. Chapter 1

Después de todos los acontecimientos de los anillos Halo y la destrucción del Didacta y el fallecimiento de la IA Cortana, El Jefe Maestro volvió al criosueño, mientras que el Capitán de la Infinity: Thomas Lasky, vigilaba toda la flota y la mantenía a la defensiva en caso de que hubiera un ataque espacial de cualquier parte. El Covenant Preparaba un ataque masivo hacia la Infinity, con una inmensa flota de 400 naves de inmenso tamaño. Activaron el Desliespacio (un sistema de aceleración, que transporta la nave a otro sistema u otra posición en cuestión de minutos u horas. Durante el Desliespacio, Le ocurrió un fenómeno que transportó a toda la Flota de ataque del Covenant a otro universo, donde detectó varias naves de origen desconocido. El Covenant se tornó de forma Agresivamente masiva hacia las naves que detectaron y empezaron a destruir todas las naves que había detectado, hasta no dejar nada a su paso. Un pequeño droide que podía moverse en el espacio por parte de Los Separatistas pudo grabar imágenes de las inmensas naves del Covenant y pudo mandarlas al ejército, para levantar la Alerta de una nueva amenaza. Un grupo de flotas comandada por los Jedi Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi, El Maestro Kit Fisto y el Maestro Plo Koon estaba vigilando el sistema Bregado (un sistema solar, cerca de un planeta rojo), cuando El Covenant Fue Detectado por los mismos, levantando la alerta de amenaza, mientras que una de las naves del Covenant estaba posicionándose para abordar la nave que estaban los Jedi. Alertados, los soldados clones se dirigieron hacia el punto donde iban a ser abordados, formando una escudería para interceptar al enemigo. Apareció el Inquisidor, junto con sus subordinados disparando a los clones y clavándoles sus espadas de energía. Los Jedi acudieron al combate para luchar contra sus espadas de energía y destruir al enemigo. La Infinity sospechó de la inactividad del Covenant, por lo que saltaron al desliespacio, y al igual que a ellos les pasó lo mismo que al Covenant, pronto supieron que habían llegado a una diferente realidad, y pudieron detectar al Covenant atacando a los cruceros de los Jedi. Abrieron fuego al Crucero Covenant. Los otros cruceros estaban combatiendo con las Flotas de la Infinity (Ya que eran muchas naves). La flota de los Jedi también estaban disparando hacia el Covenant, destruyendo casi la mitad de la Flota. El Inquisidor y sus subordinados volvieron a su nave y se despojaron de la nave de los Jedi y se retiraron junto con su flota hacia otro sistema. Mientras, el Capitán Lasky tomó un Pelican junto con una pequeña escolta de marines y se aproximó a la nave de la República.

Se reunieron con los Jedi, presentándose: "Soy el Capitán Lasky de la Flota Infinity, Mucho Gusto"- Con una reverencia (ya que pensaron como que sería un saludo. Los Jedi hicieron lo mismo, y se dirigieron al centro de reuniones de la nave de la República para que Lasky pudiera explicar acerca de los monstruos que habían atacado a la flota de los Jedi. Lasky empezó a explicar: "Este es el Covenant, una alianza alienígena que busca objetos para su religión, hemos combatido con ellos durante años y nos han invadido varios mundos". Anakin replicó: "¿y qué arma y cómo han podido luchar y durar contra el Covenant por tanto tiempo, contando las innumerables invasiones que ha sufrido la humanidad en su "Realidad"?". Lasky Respondió: "Todo fue gracias a los legendarios Soldados Spartan y al mejor de ellos: El Jefe Maestro". Sorprendidos, Obi-Wan Exclamó con admiración: "Quisiera conocer a esos soldado Spartan, el diseño de todas sus armaduras, si es que tienen variación sería útil para nosotros". Lasky respondió: "Puedo darle el honor de conocerlos, pero no darle el diseño". Obi-Wan rió.

Ya que todos entendieron, los Jedi le informaron a todos los soldados clones y a la Flota que se unirían con los hombres de Lasky en la persecución para destruir esa flota. Más tarde subieron al Pelican que traía Lasky y su escolta y los llevaron a la Nave de la Infinity, donde el Jefe Maestro aún estaba en Criosueño. Los Jedi y Lasky Lo ven admirablemente, pensando en las vidas que salvó en su universo.

"¿Ese es el Jefe Maestro?" Preguntó Anakin

"Sí, es ese" Contestó Lasky

"Se ve muy mejorado a diferencia de las armaduras de nuestros soldados clones", dijo Obi-Wan

"De hecho no es el único Spartan que tenemos, él es el Spartan que más ha combatido de todos ellos, para todos los demás Spartan, él es una leyenda viviente". Contó admirablemente Lasky.

"¿y hay más Spartan como él?", preguntó Obi-Wan.

"Hubo, pero murieron en Reach", Contestó Lasky.

"¿Reach?", Preguntó de nuevo Obi-Wan.

"Si, ese fue un Planeta en nuestro Universo, fue invadido fuertemente por el Covenant, ahí estaba esta armadura, que decidimos agregarla como parte de la categoría de los soldados que tenemos en este momento", Contó Lasky al mostrarle la armadura de los soldados de Reach.

"Ah, se ve muy bueno, el diseño y toda la cosa" Exclamó Kit Fisto.

"Oh, Gracias, de todos modos también hay variedad en el diseño que se hizo este traje, y lo agregamos como un traje que utilizarían los soldados normales, el traje que tiene el Jefe Maestro lo catalogamos como un traje de Soldado Spartan Élite, que son comando, capitanes, o subcomando, el de Reach son soldados Sargentos, Tenientes y Capitanes, y por último los Marines", contó muy entusiasmado Lasky.

"Parece que lo tienen todo controlado" Exclamó con admiración Anakin

"Sí, ahorita estoy preparando un gran equipo de operativos y soldados para el Jefe Maestro, después de todo lo que ha luchado, se merece un equipo fiel" dijo Lasky.

"¿Nunca ha tenido un equipo de combate?" Preguntó Obi-Wan asombrado.

"Nunca ha tenido un equipo de combate, él siempre había estado combatiendo junto con su IA Cortana, pero fue destruida bajo un evento relacionado con el Didacta, un enemigo Prometeo de un planeta llamado Réquiem, antes de eso tenía al Inquisidor como su aliado, un élite del Covenant, con sus subordinados, pero volvieron a ser enemigos" Contó Lasky, "desde esos eventos, él ha estado solo en combate, y solo en ese Criosueño, por eso le estoy reuniendo los mejores hombres para que lo acompañen en nuevas misiones, como la que van a ir con ustedes los Jedi, planeamos despertarlo para darle la misión, pero espero cooperación de sus soldados clones y de ser posible, que nos pudieran asignar, para prepararlos con nuestras armaduras Spartan y poderlos asignar con el Jefe Maestro en su flota" dijo Lasky

"Hemos hablado con el consejo y con el senado, posteriormente con el Canciller sobre la amenaza y lo que se planea hacer para que estuviera autorizado por sus superiores" comentó Plo.

"Gracias por el aviso", dijo Lasky

Después de tanta historia y plática con los Jedi, todo el equipo que Lasky ordenó reunir, se encontraron en el hangar, formados (en el mismo orden en cuadros o en formación Delta): 50 soldados con armadura EOD, 20 soldados con armadura CIO, 20 soldados con armadura RAIDER, 5 soldados con armadura FOTUS y otros 30 con armadura VENATOR, 5 COMMANDOS, 50 con la misma armadura que el Jefe Maestro y 40 con armadura WARMASTER, después vinieron 10 soldados con armadura EVA y otros 50 con armadura de GUERRERO, 5 Trackers, 5 ROGUE, 10 PATHFINDERS, 10 DEADEYE, 5 STALKER, 2 LOCUS y 3 STRIDER, junto con 100 soldados de VANGUARD.

El capitán Lasky y los Jedi se dirigieron hacia la sala de criosueño, donde se encontraba el Jefe Maestro, despertando y levantándose del criotubo, para reportarse con Lasky, pero se tomó la sorpresa de que Lasky había llegado a donde se encontraba, rápidamente empezó a preguntar, Lasky empezó a explicarle todo sobre los Jedi, los Covenant. El Jefe Maestro comprendió y le pidió a Lasky que lo dirigiera a su ejército de Spartan para conocerlos y nombrar a su ejército. Llegaron y se posicionaron frente a frente, mientras que el ejército se ponía firme para recibir con honor a su líder. John (el otro nombre del Jefe Maestro) dio su discurso:

"Gran ejército: Sierra-117, les agradezco que me nombren a mí como su líder, perder a un compañero que siempre estuvo conmigo luchando, y ser traicionado por otro que creía en la misma causa, no fue fácil para mí, lo único que pido es que no mueran y sean fieles a nuestra causa, que es destruir al Covenant, el monstruo que nosotros los humanos fuimos atacados en el pasado, evitaremos que el Covenant siga destruyendo vidas humanas. LARGA VIDA A LA HUMANIDAD Y A LOS SPARTAN. HUA!"

Todo el Ejército gritó HUA. Después de eso, los Jedi le avisaron al Jefe Maestro que una flota también esperaba por él, de parte de la República. El Jefe Maestro agradeció y solicitó Pelicans para que transportaran al ejército Sierra-117 y a él a la flota, para para que lo llevaran a la Flota de la República, que lo esperaba para perseguir a la flota del Covenant, pero antes de eso, Lasky le avisó que lo iban a seguir, ya que también el objetivo de Lasky era destruir esa flota a toda costa.

Mientras la Infinity y la República se preparaba. El Covenant andaba destruyendo una gran flota Separatista localizada cerca del planeta Ryloth, que parecía tener un bloqueo que no dejó que la República pudiera destruir y desplegaron fuerzas de invasión en Ryloth, donde soltaron varios elite, Grunts y Hunters, matando a gran cantidad de Twi'lek a medida que destruían los hogares. En el senado, el general Syndulla, que tenía un pequeño grupo de soldados y se encontraba cerca de donde aterrizaron los soldados del Covenant, atacó desde lejos con sus hombres, pero los del Covenant, que tenían escudos en sus armaduras, no les hicieron nada. Syndulla, sorprendido, se retiró, con un gran pesar en el corazón, fue a un pequeño centro de comunicaciones, donde informaron al senador Orn Free Ta, que se encontraba con el Canciller Palpatine. Impactados, avisaron también al Consejo Jedi. Ellos calmadamente dijeron que cuatro de sus Jedi se encontraban cerca y que estaban con un aliado que vino de otro universo (así le informaron). El consejo Jedi cortó comunicaciones con el senado e informaron a los cuatro Jedi (Kit Fisto, Plo Koon, Anakin Skywalker y Obi-Wan) que ese enemigo había llegado hasta Ryloth, matando a miles de Twi'lek. Los cuatro Jedi, preocupados, le avisaron al Jefe Maestro que el Covenant se encontraba en un planeta que formaba parte de la República siendo atacado. El Jefe Maestro, preparado y listo para atacar, ordenó a la Flota que iniciara el Hyperespacio. Lasky los siguió con el Desliespacio.

Llegaron. Vieron a toda la flota del Covenant en forma de un Bloqueo. El Jefe ordenó el inicio del ataque a las naves del Covenant. De igual forma ellos atacaron a la flota del Jefe Maestro, empezando una fiera batalla entre dos bandos. Al destruir a casi todas sus corbetas y todos sus buques de guerra, pudieron rodear lo que quedaba en la flota.


	2. Chapter 2

En la dura batalla, la flota del Jefe Maestro estaba arrasando con toda la flota del Covenant que andaba bloqueando Ryloth. El Covenant, desesperado, en especial el Inquisidor, pero mantuvo la calma y mandó varios escuadrones y cazas para atacar a todos los cruceros, pero el Jefe Maestro, que pudo predecir ese movimiento, mandó 3 escuadrones de V-19, pero no pudieron, lo que frustró un poco al Jefe Maestro. Los cazas atacaban muy agresivamente a los cruceros, dejándolos casi sin escudos. Poco después llegó Lasky con su flota, ordenando que escuadrones de cazas Falcon destruyera a todos esos cazas y que todas las fragatas con MAC dispararan a las naves que quedaban del Covenant, para así abrir paso a las tropas del Jefe Maestro. Al destruir todas las naves del Covenant, el Jefe Maestro ordenó el despliegue del equipo de asalto para destruir al Covenant que estaba en el planeta tomando a los Twi'lek como Rehenes. El Jefe Maestro, se subió a un LAAT de la República con soldados de su ejército que tenían su misma armadura, junto con otros LAAT con tropas EOD, del ejército Sierra-117, junto con tropas CIO también del mismo. Los Jedi que se encontraban con el Jefe Maestro en el puente, tomaron otro LAAT para dirigirse al planeta invadido. El Jefe Maestro se comunicó con Lasky pidiendo que llevaran un Mammoth con Warthogs y Moongose en caso de que se necesitara. Aceptó su solicitud.

Una vez pasada la atmósfera del Planeta, atravesaron un gran muro de fuego haciendo pivotes hasta llegar a tierra. Al llegar a tierra, todas las tropas hicieron sus despliegues, disparando hacia los élites, grunts y Hunters (que eran los más difíciles). Habían arrasado con todos, pero los hunters, se hacían los difíciles de matar, por lo que mientras que uno lo distraía disparando, el otro le enterraba una granada entre los gusanos que lo componían. Una vez destruido todo, los Twi'lek que estaban escondidos se descubrieron y vieron a todos los soldados que habían, pero no parecía que iban a atacarlos, por lo que salieron de sus escondites. Agradecidos uno por uno le dieron la mano a los soldados que los salvaron. Después de eso, el Jefe Maestro, quien supo que el Inquisidor estaba en este planeta, escondiéndose ahora que no tenía flota y ejército, él fue a buscarlo, junto con un rifle de Cañón electromagnético. 3 soldados que lo vieron irse (tenía la misma armadura que el Jefe Maestro), lo siguieron, con sus rifles de asalto y de cañón electromagnético, sabiendo que iba tras el inquisidor. El Jefe Maestro, dándose cuenta de que lo andaban siguiendo sus soldados, dejó que lo acompañaran.

El inquisidor, que iba en camino a destruir otra aldea, con un pequeño grupo de infantería, iban marchando, hasta que se encontró con el Jefe Maestro y los soldados, posteriormente aparecieron varios soldados CIO que llegaron en mongoose y 3 warthog con soldados EOD rodeando a las restantes fuerzas del Covenant en las afueras del pueblo que iban a atacar. El Jefe Maestro soltó su discurso sobre él y luego ordenó la ejecución de todas las tropas en ese mismo lugar, todos murieron excepto el Inquisidor. Él sacó su espada de energía, aproximándose al Jefe Maestro para clavarle la espada, pero los Jedi, tan rápidos pudieron aparecer, sacando sus sables de luz, bloqueando el movimiento. El Inquisidor se dio pasos para atrás. El Jefe Maestro ordenó que no dispararan, que era su pelea contra él. Ya iba aproximar pero los Jedi lo pararon, diciendo que se lo dejaran a ellos, pero John no quiso, le pidió un Sable de luz a uno de los Jedi y empezó la lucha entre el Inquisidor y el Jefe Maestro: El Jefe Maestro con el Sable De Luz y El Inquisidor con sus Espada de Energía, una lucha épica entre ellos dos, que todos los presentes miraban, hasta que John le encajó el sable de luz, le quitó la espada de energía de la mano y también se la encajó, acabando con el Inquisidor. Todos se retiraron de la escena y el Jefe Maestro se quedó con la Espada De Energía del Inquisidor muerto.

En el Espacio, una vez ya todo el equipo y todos los ejércitos que fueron desplegados volvieron a las naves de la República/UNSC Infinity, el Jefe Maestro y los soldados que le ayudaron en la aniquilación del Covenant, recibieron una solicitud de acudir a Coruscant, donde el Supremo Canciller Palpatine los esperaba para agradecerles, junto con el Senador Twi'lek: Orn Free Ta. El Jefe y sus soldados aceptaron y todos fueron a Coruscant.

Una vez en Coruscant, todos se dirigieron al senado, donde los cuatro Jedi, El Jefe Maestro y sus soldados (los 3 que le siguieron) entraron a la sede del Senado, donde todo el conjunto de senadores de la República, incluyendo al Consejo Jedi y al Canciller Palpatine, los recibieron.


	3. Chapter 3

Rotaciones después de que se recibieran a los Spartan ante el Consejo Galáctico y con el Supremo Canciller, Lasky ordenó una nave con capacidad de hyperespacio para llegar a Kamino, mientras, el Jefe Maestro con tres soldados fueron directamente con el Canciller Palpatine a su habitación, para informarles sobre los problemas que tenían enfrentando a los Separatistas y droides. De pronto, secretamente El Jefe Maestro andaba detectando una atmósfera por medio de su instinto, algo que no había sentido nunca, y vio de donde salía: Del Canciller Palpatine. Él no lo podía creer. Al salir de la pequeña reunión, el Jefe Maestro le ordenó a sus soldados que fueran a descansar, y él fue a una pequeña central de comunicaciones para hablar con Lasky, para pedirle que mandara unos cuatro Spartan Infiltradores con él, con componentes de camuflaje avanzado, con cañones electromagnéticos. El Capitán Lasky preguntó el porqué. Él contestó:-

"Algo anda mal con el Canciller Palpatine, sentí una atmósfera algo extraña y malvada cuando estaba con él en su habitación, quiero mantenerlo vigilado, por eso necesito Spartan armados y con camuflaje para vigilarlo".

Lasky aceptó, pidió a la Flota que lo acompañaba de parte de la República, a la cual Anakin Skywalker se encontraba, junto con la Legión 501, una fragata de transporte. Skywalker la mandó: un crucero espacial clase consular, junto con una escolta de 4 V-19 con dirección a Coruscant.

Una vez ahí, los Infiltradores se reunieron con el Jefe Maestro, para recibir las órdenes y conocer el plan para llevarlo a cabo.

"El Plan es espiar al Supremo Canciller, he notado algo por medio de mi instinto que él l emana una energía oscura alrededor de él, una presencia de un mal que está en él, o hay una intención oscura que él tiene" explicó el Jefe Maestro, quiero que graben una evidencia para revelarla a los Jedi, de que en la República hay un mal oculto que no han detectado, por mucho probablemente, o esté equivocado, pero prefiero probarlo antes de creer que estoy alucinando", explicó el Jefe Maestro.

Los soldados, satisfechos por la explicación, se dispusieron a infiltrarse.

En la habitación del Canciller, los Soldados Spartan se infiltraron exitosamente, debido a que el Canciller no estaba. Activaron su sistema de camuflaje y esperaron. Una vez que el Canciller se dispuso a volver a su habitación, después de andar quién sabe donde. En cuanto se sentó en su escritorio, sin sospechar de nada, los Spartan entraron en modo de grabación para tener la evidencia de la verdad detrás del Canciller. Palpatine se volvió Darth Sidious y abrió la comunicación con el Lord Sith Tyrannus (Conde Dooku). Los cuatro Spartan, pensando en la gran sorpresa oscura y cómo no lo habían detectado los Jedi. Impactados, uno de ellos se movió de tal manera que tiró algo accidentalmente, desactivando su camuflaje, siendo descubierto por el Canciller, llamó a su equipo de seguridad, tomando una gran alerta alrededor de la Sede Del senado. El Consejo Jedi, que meditaba acerca del próximo movimiento de los Separatistas, oyeron la alarma. Los Jedi Skywalker, Fisto, Plo koon, Obi-Wan, Mace Windu y Yoda solicitaron un transporte rápido y se dirigieron a toda velocidad a la Sede del Senado, donde, llegando fueron a toda velocidad, Yoda trepado en los hombros del Maestro Windu a la habitación del Canciller, donde descubrieron al Spartan Infiltrado. El Jefe Maestro les reveló la verdad ante los Jedi, que quedaron impactados, rápidamente todos sacaron sus armas y las apuntaron hacia el Canciller, que no encontró cómo escaparse, uno de los Spartan despojó sus sables de luz escondidos, y el Maestro Mace Windu le ordenó la explicación de todo este plan, "TODO" dijo el Maestro. Como no cooperaba, ordenó a todos los Jedi (Excepto Yoda) a utilizar La Fuerza para hacerlo hablar. Todos los Jedi excepto Yoda empezaron a utilizar la Fuerza, el Canciller, retorciéndose debido al dolor que estaba pasando. Finalmente cedió y le contó todo acerca de cómo iba a tomar el poder, incluso contando lo de la Orden 66 y de lo que consistía. El Maestro Yoda, muy serenamente declaró

"Nosotros nunca seríamos traidores de la República, pero lo que sí, siempre estuve al tanto de que había un disturbio en la Fuerza, y al fin la encontramos".

Mace posteriormente ordenó que le dijera a Todos los clones de la República de que la Orden 66 fuera eliminada y que sean fieles a los Jedi y a la República.

Frustrado, El Lord Sith trató de quitarles los sables de Luz al Spartan, pero éste no se dejó, y Mace lo golpeó de una patada al estómago, lanzándolo hacia la pared, dejándolo inconsciente. Por suerte, el Jefe Maestro, Grabó toda la confesión del Lord Sith y posteriormente la publicó en la Sede de la República, avisando a todo el Senado de que había un traidor y un infiltrado de los Separatistas en la República. Agradecidos, los Jedi se inclinaron ante él, dándoles las gracias por el honor de descubrir el mal que estaba rodeándolos. Respondiendo:

"Ha sido todo un Honor".

Poco después, guardianes Jedi lo llevaron a una celda especial en el Templo Jedi. Luego de tanto impacto en toda la República al enterarse de que el Canciller Palpatine fuera un Sith que se había infiltrado por un buen tiempo, se tenía que encontrar otro Canciller que pudiera reemplazar el puesto. Eligieron como Canciller al Senador Bail Organa, un fiel Republicano que nunca se rinde y tiene gran autoridad y lealtad hacia la República. Las nuevas Ordenes del Canciller Organa eran, montar una offensiva hacia los ejércitos de los Separatistas y capturar a los líderes, y al Conde Dooku. Así, La República fue restaurada. Con mucho agradecimiento de parte del Nuevo Canciller Bail Organa, les asignó a cinco Jedi (Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan, Kit Fisto y Plo Koon y Aylaa Secura) y a sus cinco flotas (las que fueron asignadas a los Jedi) a la Flota de Lasky (quien estaba aún en Kamino,mientras eso pasaba, trayendo planos para los clonadores y los rifles que usaban los clones, junto con los planos de todos los vehículos que utilizaban los mismos). De repente Lasky recibió una intromisión de parte del Jefe Maestro, quién había preparado las Cuatro Flotas de la República que le fueron conferidas por la misma, avisándole a Lasky de que lo esperaban en el punto donde habían llegado por primera vez. "Enterado" dijo Lasky, se subió al Pélican que lo transportaba junto con todos los planos y la Spartan Palmer y regresaron al crucero Infinity, donde, él ordenó a la flota encontrarse con la flota que llevaba el Jefe Maestro al punto de donde llegaron.

Una vez ahí, Se Marcharon de ese universo utilizando el Hyperespacio/Desliespacio


End file.
